Pokemon Worlds Collide: Among the Gates of Time
by RandomGuyonthestreet13
Summary: The P.H.O. (Pokemon Helper Organization) is holding its annual event: a walk-in tour of their state-of-the-art facility in Pokemon care. Many come from all over the world just to see the inside of one of, if not the, greatest envoys of tamed Pokemon worldwide. However, as disaster strikes, the fates of many fall upon two, who remain unaware of the dangers that they approach.
1. Tune in to the Intro

***Bzzt***

It's -***Bzzt***\- Saturday 6:00 AM. Welcome to the IPN broadcast where it's Pokemon from 6-to-9 AM and 9-to-12 PM, everyday. My name is Melly.

"And I'm Bill. I'll be your co-host for this morning."

"For all those new to the International Pokemon Network, you're probably wondering about what goes down on International Pokemon News."

"Well, they could probably guess from the name."

"Absolutely. Here on IPN we bring the cold, hard facts and mind-boggling stories all about Pokemon. Get ready to start your day off strong 'cause we've got stories to tell!"

"And facts to spill."

"So, what's first on the list for today Bill?"

"Well Melly, it seems there's been another scandal at the P.H.O."

"Another!? You'd think, with 'Helper' in the title, they'd have less scandals and more publicity stunts."

"Well, they do have guided tours where you could bring your family to learn more about Pokemon, if you can count it as a publicity stunt."

"Ah, that's right Bill. I heard that the price is pretty steep though, even if you're going alone."

"Well, I heard they give a pretty thorough crash course on Pokemon, which is helpful for young students, and they are a non-government organization with state-of-the-art technology, so it makes sense for it to be pricey."

"Yah, they get money from the people, so any extra bit can help with how volatile it is. Anyways, how'd this scandal come to light?"

"A freelance journalist gave it to a pretty on-the-rise publishing company."

"Aah~ Swampert's Swamp News I'm guessing."

"Actually, Melly, you're right! They have been getting popular lately so it's not too big a surprise."

"Yes! Oh, but don't stop there. Come on Bill, give us all the juicy details."

"Well, 5 days ago a reporter by the name of Julia Heartsworth was stalking out the front gates to P.H.O. when what looked like a government vehicle drove in and out of their main building."

"Looked like? Do you think she saw a real one?"

"I could show you the picture in the article. She got some pretty good shots."

"Oh, wow. Well, they at least look like suspicious vans."

"It seems Miss Heartsworth has some good photos, but the conclusions she has drawn are a bit... extreme. She says that-"

"Oh, wait. Hold on. If anyone wants to see the article, it'll be posted on our web-page. Just remember it's at www . international pokemon news . com, with no uppercase letters. or spaces. Sorry, anyways continue."

"Ehm. According to her article, Miss Heartsworth claims that the P.H.O. is doing immoral experiments on Pokemon to create 'weapons of mass destruction' and shelling the successful ones to the government."

"Ah, now I can see what you meant by extreme."

"Indeed, while I have no concrete proof to say it's wrong, there are many other possibilities that Miss Heartsworth doesn't go into while drawing her conclusion. Like, say, they could be trying to get government funding. They have been a NGO for a while now."

"Or maybe the government or some other high class group is giving Pokemon to the P.H.O.? Though, I have to say, they definitely have the dark and mysterious vibe on lock-down."

"Except for the giant, golden, white-rimmed M on top of the van."

"Say wha~?"

"You can see it in the third picture."

"Wow, what a design. I should definitely get that for my bike!"

"Anyways, that's about all I have to say on this story so what's next?"

"Well, some fun facts of course."

* * *

_+++Will You Continue Watching?+++_

**_Yes? _**_No?_

* * *

"So, Bill. Want to guess how many apples a Quagsire can eat at once?"

"uh... 161?"

"Nope, just 1. Their mouths are actually too big and stretchy to eat more than one thing at a time, a Quagsire closes their mouth with more than one piece of food in them, it can slip and get caught down their throats or in front of their teeth and scrape their gums. So, as long as an apple fits in a Quagsire's mouth, they will eat the apples one at a time."

"Then, Quagsires should never eat too quickly, else they might hurt themselves?"

"Well, that's kind of true with any Pokemon, and humans too."

"Fair enough."

***Bzzt***

_'That's enough for now.'_

"Miriana. Come on, we don't want to be late."

"Coming. I'm just turning off the radio."

***Bzzt***


	2. Miriana's Introduction: Part 1

_+++SELECT YOUR CHARACTER!+++_

* * *

Miriana Nyxim, Hard difficulty

Age: 9

LV: 1

Moves: None

Type: Normal

Ability: None

Nature: Hasty (Speed Up, Defense Down)

Description: A young girl separated from her family, acts in the face of danger if only through ignorance. Will she crumble in the face of danger or rise up among the twisting paths of the facility?

* * *

Riley the Riolu, Medium difficulty

Age: 13

LV: 7

Moves: Feint, Quick Attack

Type: Fighting

Ability: Steadfast

Nature: Bold (Defense Up, Attack Down)

Description: A Riolu with a strong sense of justice. He will chase after what he finds wrong until it stops, sometimes going too far. In the face of unconquerable odds, where will he find himself, and how will he act?

* * *

+++_ You Have Selected: Miriana Nyxim_ +++

+++_Confirm?_+++

_**YES? ** NO?_

* * *

Loading...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++...

* * *

Amidst a run down room, as rubble and dirt tatters the ground, lays a young girl. Her dress, a stark contrast to the rest of the room by being the only thing remotely clean. Remotely as in the front of her plain, brown dress isn't covered in dirt, the same couldn't be said about the back of her dress though. The room hangs in silence, nothing inside makes a sound save for the quiet breaths that escape from the girls lips and the sharp sound of water drops that falls from overhead. After a moments time, a soft groan echoes across the room as the little girl stirs awake.

She sits up, and promptly begins to cough as the dusty, yet moist, air fills her lungs. After a few sudden coughs, her breaths slow in pacing. Using her hands as support against the ground, she turns to the ground and pushes herself up. Without a glance, the young girl wipes her dirt covered hands on her dress, leaving diagonal marks down the front. A breeze whistles through the room and right by the girl who brings her arms up, around herself as she shakes violently. Her eyes wander around the room as a visage of fear slowly etches it's way across her face.

"Mom! Dad! Somebody! Hello?"

"Where is everybody?"

She calls from the center of the room, her voice bouncing across the walls before fading out of the room. No response can be heard, nor any sound that resembles a voice. It doesn't seem like anyone heard. Her gaze traces around the room once again, to the grey floors and scattering rocks that circle around the room, to the walls that are split by a horizontal black line of paint, with faded green square shapes above and stripes of faded blue below. A black and white light on the wall to her left, but no light spills from the fixture. Yet, despite the broken light, the room is full with a yellowish light.

Finally, the door catches her attention, placed into the center of the wall right in front of her. The only door to the room, and her only way out. With each step a little less shaky than the previous, the door gets closer and closer until her legs no longer shake with the last step, and the door is within her reach. After a deep breath, her hand raises from her chest to take the handle, that hangs just above her head, only to have the door come off it's hinges and collapse to the ground while the accompanying sound almost knocking her off her feet. For a moments time, she simply stares at the door, now broken into pieces and scattered across the floor, before beginning to shake all over once again.

* * *

_+++ Held items and Equipment use separate slots, but some Held items will occupy both slots. +++_

* * *

The hallway is as damp and dusty as the room was, as well as colder. The young girl's footsteps echo down the hall, over the black and white floor patterns of sideways squares meant to resemble diamonds. She walks past the grey painted walls with the occasional light fixtures that flicker every now and then as they spill yellow light into the halls, and past the rubble that sometimes blocks her path, requiring her to climb over it. After a few minutes of walking, she stumbles upon a door, with a large rectangular window besides it.

Curiosity overwhelms fear as she approaches the glass, and pulls herself up on it's white frame. The reflection of a young girl meets her, as she tries and fails to see what's beyond the glass. A sea of pitch black is the only thing see-able from outside the mirror. Though, before dropping, the young girl takes a moment to look at her copy. Wide hazel eyes looked back at her, with black hair that fell to just above her shoulders and a brown dress with dirty hand prints near the chest and shoulders. Not before long, the brown eyes close and a toothy smiled appears.

_'Another of me, the Miriana of the other side. Heh. Are you lost too? I hope we can both find our home...'_

The corners of her mouth fall a bit before Miriana drops down from the ledge, and takes a step back. The door catches her attention, bearing a striking familiarity to the previous door she had open, it's made of brown wood and has a square screen door at about the height of her knees. She kneels down to look through the screen, a hallway identical to the one she's in extends beyond. However, with the previous encounter with a door on her mind, she passes the door and continues down the hallway.

After a few steps, she comes to halt in front of a wall identical to the walls surrounding her. A dead end. There is, however, a strange, blue fruit that lays on the ground right in front of her. Her mind swirls with confusion and curiosity as her arm outstretches towards the berry. A smooth yet squishy surface fills her grasp and brings it up to eye level. The strange blue berry lacks any dirt-coating despite having been left on the floor and being held in a dirt-marked hand. As if naturally, the Oran berry moves from Miriana's hand to her dress pocket.

_Miriana acquired 1x Oran Berry!_

With nothing left but a dead-end, the girl turns on a pivot and walks back down the hallway. Once again, finding herself by the door and window. The window catches her eye once more, but only for a moment as she turns to face the door. The dusty, moist air is sucked up deep within Miriana's lungs as she grabs the handle. Just as before, the door slips from it's edges and the door handle from her hand. However, before the door crashes to the floor, the young girl shuts her eyes and covers her ears, bracing as the loud bang of the door blasts past her.

_Miriana learned a new skill!_

Miriana walks through the door frame, slight tremors travel all over her skin. However, she comes to stop as soon as she passes the frame, eyes wide. A hallway extended before her, just like the one she has walked down. She heads back through the door, looking around with confusion lacing her face. Specifically, she stares at the window that had nothing but darkness on the other side.

"Wait... than where does the window lead to?"

The idea of shattering the glass to find out crosses the young girl's mind, but the size of the window and the fear of broken glass soon eliminates it. After a moment of trying to stare through the window once again to find some semblance to what lies beyond, Miriana resigns and turns away from the mirror. With no other way forward, she once again passes through the door frame, over the broken pieces of what used to be a door, and continues down the hallway.

* * *

+++ _There are many ways to learn moves. From training, to experience, and even naturally._ +++

* * *

The next hallway extends a far distance, much farther than the previous one, and contains many twists and turns, confusing to its one traveler who walks ever quiet down the path. After a minute or two of constant walking through the twisting path, Miriana comes across another turn in her path, but with two directions to walk down. A crossroad. Her eyes squint, staring down the paths of which both seem to have no end in sight. We've no clear answer of which to take, she turns back, seeing the corridor she has just walked through curve to the right.

With a sigh, mixed both with exhaustion and resignation, she picks up one of the many rocks that riddle the ground and tosses it to the wall. The sound of concrete against concrete hits against the ears as the rock hits the wall and falls to the ground, before bouncing a bit off the floor and landing a little to the left. With the decision made, the young girl turns to the left. The turn extends into another twisted path, with many turns of which Miriana would stop at and carefully look down the path before continuing onward.

What greets her at the end of the path is a door, different than the ones she has seen before. Unlike the previous wooden doors, this door stands sturdier, made of plastic and a steel, round doorknob. She grabs the doorknob with a shaky grasp, turning until she hears a click. She pulls at the door, but it doesn't budge so she pulls harder and harder until both her hands are on the knob and she has one foot on the wall. With a greet screech, the hinges on the door finally turn and the door opens up to her.

_Miriana gained 1 point(s) in Str!_

She gasps for air, releasing the breath she didn't known she held. Unfortunately, the dusty air that fills her lungs causes her her body to heave to expunge the dust within her. After a moment or two of coughing, her breaths finally quiet down. With her chest at ease, the young girl notices a new, metallic taste to the humid air, that slips out from the inside of the room. Before she could think much about the smell, a cold wind rushes past her, reminding her of just how cold she is.

With her arms wrapping around her once again, and the beating of her heart audible to her ears, she slowly enters the door and, with great struggle, pulls the door closed.

* * *

+++ _Certain moves, abilities, and events will have different outcomes depending ones Nature._ +++

* * *

Miriana pulls at the door until she hears a click, the cold air rushing from the corridor is brought to a halt and, after rubbing her shoulders a few more times, she brings her arms down to her side. Opting to get away from the cold door, she heads deeper into the room. Her head twists and turns as she looks at every nook and cranny. From a flickering, brownish lamp stand and metallic trash bin to her left, and a metallic rectangular with a handle woven into the right wall. What catches her attention though is a chair at a desk, with the form of a person in it. Though, the chair stands taller than her height, so all she sees is the back of a head, covered by a blue cap.

"H-hello?"

"U-um do you know where the group went? I think I- uh got separated from everyone."

"Uh... sir?"

Ever cautious, Miriana approaches the chair slowly. As she reaches, the metallic smell flares up her nose causing her to scrunch up. With one hand over her nose, she raises the other towards the chair. Her hand stands just moments away from touching as a cracking sound to echoes around her. Her eyes wide as the back of the chair rushes towards her, causing her to shut her eyes and **Endure**. The chair slams into her, knocking her to the left. Fortunately though, the back of the chair was made of leather, with enough cushioning to knock her out of the way. As she falls to the left, the figure and the chair crash down besides her, kicking up a cloud of dust and getting herself, as well as the front of her dress, covered in dust.

_Miriana took 3 hp in damage!_

Miriana instinctively brings her hands to her face in an attempt to lessen the metallic scent that burns the air. Her ragged coughs scrape out her lungs but do little to disperse the putrid dust. Eventually, the smoke settles and the air clears enough to hold in a breath. Miriana didn't get a break though. As soon as the dust fell, a gasp of air leaps out of the young girl's mouth as her arms push her backwards. An object. thin and long, impacts her back before the sound of shattering glass fills dulling silence. The sharp sound does little to help calm the rapid beating of Miriana's heart.

A face, half of a generic human man with a small smile planted on his face and half a wrapping of wires and rust with a gap where the eye should be. A rod riddled with rusty spots connects the head to a white dress shirt, torn in some parts and hollow underneath. What seems to be metal bands wrap around underneath the shirt and hold it up in the form of a human chest. The ;pwer body was well intact, so Miriana doesn't notice anymore than a pair of dark blue jeans that connects to the upper body via a rod.

_'A... a robot?'_

The revelation takes a moment, which leads to the shivering of Miriana's body dying down. On all fours, she crawls towards the robot. The air no longer burns of metallic scent, but the smell still lingers in the air. The hollow left eye of the robot sucks Miriana in, with an array of the wires that almost seem like vines in a jungle. Lost in the eye, the girl is suddenly jolted back by a sudden buzzing sound that comes from the table the robot had been seated in. Curiosity brings her to her feet, and to the desk.

The desk stands high at a little above neck-level for the young girl with shiny, light brown oak that feels smooth to the touch of both hands and chin. The first thing she notices is a large book. In fact, it's the only thing she notices as the book blocks her vision of the rest of the desk. She puffs her cheeks as she glares at the paper that's sandwiched between two hard covers, before sliding her chin down the rounded edge of the desk. Her eyes still barely above the edge and her hands reaching up, she grabs the edges of the book. Her arms strain against the book again and again, giving way bit by bit as the book nears the edge. Finally, after one final pull, the book teeters past the ledge and lands in the arms of the young girl.

_Book of Memoirs obtained!_

Miriana's eyes trace along the cover, following the red lines that wrap around the front in a helix-like form. No words adorn the cover, nor the spine, nor the back, just simply a spiral of red on a backdrop of purple that felt soft to the touch. With book in hand, Miriana makes her way over back to where the lamp had fallen, to the left wall from the door. Her legs cross as she sits on the floor, back against the wall and the book resting on her lap. Her eyes travel up and down the cover, spine, back and then the cover again (though it's a bit tiresome to spin the book in her lap). With the room she's in and the task of finding her parents pushed to the back of her mind, the cover page lifts open by Miriana's own hands.

"Huh?"

The pages, much like the cover, are devoid of words. Peeling past page after page, the young girl finds not a single word. After reaching about one fourth of the way through, A soft sigh slips out from her lips before she grips the front cover with her right index and thumb. However, just before closing the book, a shimmer of light radiates from in-between both the cover and the first page. With the young girl's curiosity re-captured, she flips to the front page. The light spills out from the book and covers the room in a bright white color for just a moment, before the orange hue of the ceiling light takes over once again. After blinking a few times to remove the black spots in her vision, her eyes focus in on the first page of the book. Both writing and a single picture suddenly cover what used to be a blank page. The text is unreadable, with characters that she has never seen before. The picture on the over hand is instantly recognizable, as a perfect black-and-white rendition of herself stares back at her from within the book.

**_Game Saved_**

* * *

+++ _The Book of Memoirs can be used to save your game. +++_

_+++ Though, only certain people can use it and even fewer can carry it._ +++

+++ _Other Characters will have different methods of saving their game._ +++

* * *

Miriana Nyxim Lv. 1

HP: 9/12

ATK: 6 (+1)

DEF: 4 (+1)

SP. ATK: 4

SP. DEF: 5

SPD: 8 (+1)

Moves:

_1\. Endure! __(Power: 0, PP 9/10)_

When used successfully, will always survive the next hit with one hp even at 1 hp! However, the user will still feel the pain, and the user must be willing to take the hit to use this move. Increases DEF and SP. DEF.

2\. Blank

3\. Blank

4\. Blank

Nature: Hasty

Hates to lose.

Most Recent entry:

A Young Girl named Miriana has found herself lost and alone in the remains of a building. Cold and afraid, she begins wandering through the halls that seem to twist and turn with no end. At the end, a warm, yet more dusty and smelly, room awaited her. The half-decayed (literally right down the middle of the face) robot on a chair was a surprise to Miriana, but the large velvet-covered book sitting on the desk was far more interesting to her. She opens it only to find that every single page in the book is blank! Disappointed, she moves to close the book, only to be stopped by a bright shinning light, and the sudden appearance of words and a black-and-white picture of herself!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story~ On another note, please leave a review and tell me what you think. No promise on the frequency of updates. Bye~**

**Author's Q: I want to give this story a feeling similar to a video game play through, do you think I'm succeeding in that aspect? And is there anything you suggest I can add?**


	3. Miriana's Introduction: Part 2

Miriana Nyxim, Hard difficulty

Age: 9

LV: 1

Moves: Endure (9/10 PP)

Type: Normal

Ability: None

Nature: Hasty (Speed Up, Defense Down)

Description: The young girl has awoken in a run-down room, and has walked the twisting paths. Now, where is the way forward, and why hasn't she found anyone yet?

* * *

_+++GAME LOADED!+++_

* * *

_+++Gaining points in attributes boost your stats as well. For Example, Dex boosts Speed, Atk, and HP!+++_

* * *

Miriana's eyes remain fixated on the page of the book, quietly observing the unreadable letters and image of herself. Her mind is swirling from the strange flash, stranger writing, and even stranger photo seemingly drawn into the page with ink. Yet, no matter how long she stares at the page without even a blink, nothing seems to change. What ever has been done is done and the page seems to no longer be changing. With a sigh mixed both with relief and dismay, Miriana closes the book and, with a bit of effort, places the book to her left side. With the book no longer at the fore-front of her mind, the beeping that croaks out from the desk becomes the center of her focus.

The beeping rings through the room and, despite being quite mellow in volume, is becoming somewhat painful to her ears. Especially up close, where the grating sound grinds against her ears and makes her mildly flinch away. Pushing through the discomfort, small hands raise up above the rounded edge of the table as the young girl tries, and fails, to pull herself up. With a huff, she drops back down and looks around her. Her eyes zero in on the knocked over chair, laying besides the fallen security guard... robot? Her feet quickly tap against the carpeted floor, the soft fabric dulling the sound of her hard shoes.

_'This carpet seems strangely out of place.'_

The carpet stands out from the rest of the room by being the only object in the room covered in a thick layer of dust. In fact, the layer of dust is so thick that stomping on the ground too hard knocks a bit of dust into the air and covers the young girl's shoes in even more dust than before. It's to the point that her steps leave a trail on the rug, yet, the rest of the room is hardly dusty at all strange comparing it to how dusty the hallways were. Yellow light shines brightly from a clean, circular light above, and all the walls are a vivid and strong, red and white, horizontal split. Miriana shakes her head a little as her hands wrap around the chair.

_'Maybe I'm overthinking things again.'_

She lifts the chair, blocking her own vision. A clacking sound is heard at her feet, but she continues. Her arms and legs shaking as she carries the few steps of distance to the desk. The chair hits the floor, strangely only half height it was before, the bottom part of the chair has broken off. The young girl looks back to the lower part of the chair, discomfort flashes by her face for a moment. The thought of tripping over the lower part of the chair as she made her way over tugs at the back of her mind, but is soon forgotten. Looking back at the desk with a now much smaller chair and no real way up onto the desk, she places her right hand on her chin. A thought crosses her mind, and, with an unceremoniously kick, knocks the seat over so that it makes a ramp up to the desk.

"Bap"

With one careful step followed by another, Miriana stands on top of the chair. Yet, the desk still stands above her waist, but not by much. Determined, she jumps up to the desk, the chair below her creeks by the sudden force brought down upon it as she makes her leap. Her waist hits the edge as her hands slam down on top. With shaky arms, she pulls herself up the rest of the way, placing her left knee, then her right knee, before sliding herself up the rest of the way. Standing on top of the table, the young girl is held in awe by the wide array of old looking TVs that are stacked upon the desk. Many showing different points of corridors similar to the one she has walked down prior, while others show rooms. Some of the rooms are in disarray while others look like they are in perfect condition. Unfortunately, some seem to be broken only displaying black and white static.

The echoing bleeps drag the curious young lady's attention downwards. A small remote-like device, oval shaped with three buttons and a red blinking light, is scooped up by Miriana's hands. Having had quite enough with the noise, she presses the top-most button. Silence soon follows as the top of the object stops blinking. Looking up, the young girl notices that the screens have changed. Many that were on previously are now broken, while others that had seemed broken are now on. The confused girl presses the top button again, than the middle button, and than the bottom button. Each time, a different set of TVs switch on or switch off, and, after pressing the buttons randomly for a few seconds, the TVs all make a distinct form:

11111111

10000001

10000001

11111111

(1 meaning on, and 0 meaning off)

Miriana looks at the screens, an eye brow arched as he gazes at the screen, then at the remote, then back at the screens.

_'Am I suppose to turn them all on?'_

She presses each button twice, finding which TVs each button-

* * *

No.

_+++Huh?+++_

No, we aren't doing this. I've always been bad at these kinds of brain-teasers, and I will not have the first puzzle I've ever had be this one.

_+++Well, you have to get all the TVs on to continue the story.+++_

Oh, don't worry. I already know how I'm going to do that.

_+++Uh... What do you mean by-+++_

* * *

Miriana's thumbs, as if possessed, slam on all the buttons repeatedly in no coherent order. The screens flicker on and off in waves, becoming a symphony buzzes as the young girl hits the buttons non-stop. Suddenly all noise comes to a halt, except for the clicking sound of buttons being pressed. Soon that fades too and the young girl, with a smirk on her face and a strange azure glow in her eyes, looks up to the TVs, now all on. With a quick glance at the now dimmed light at the top of the remote, she tosses it behind her. Slowly, the blue light vanishes in her eyes, returning them to the hazel they were before.

_Miriana gained 1 point(s) in Int!_

"Oh, never mind. They all turned on by themselves. Sweet!"

Miriana's hands suddenly feel a bit light and she looks down at her hands, at the desk, and all around with confusion in her eyes. Suddenly, a sharp pain splits through her mind, and her right hand rises to her head. Her feet stumble backwards a bit, before her heel reaches the edge of the desk and she slips down the edge. In an instant, her back is on the floor. Fortunately, the rug softens the blow, but a thick rug isn't the best landing pad, especially for a child.

_Miriana took 5 hp in damage!_

_Miriana feels the consequences of actions that aren't her own!_

The sound of gears turning fills the room, yet they fail to fall on the young girl's ears as she struggles to her feet. Her arms wrap themselves around her in an attempt to soothe the uncontrolled shivering that travels from her heart and through her whole body. Her eyes become wet beneath shut eyelids while her body turns in on itself, as of she is bowing her head. A single drop of red slips from her nose and falls, blending in with the red carpet. Taking a deep breath and recovering her strength, Miriana tightens her hands that remain by her side into fists and straightens up once again.

"O-ow, that hurt. I should of been more careful."

An unfamiliar crunching sound echoes below as she takes a step forward. Bringing back her foot, she finds what used to be the remote on the ground.

"I guess I fell on it, oops, hope I didn't need that."

Miriana's soft touch against her back mixed with a wince of pain on her face attest to these words.

The sound of gears turning eventually catches the young girl's attention, and she makes her way back on top of the desk. Though, this time making sure to stand farther from the ledge. However, as she reaches the top, the gap between her and the television opens up and a large console rises from inside the desk. A ten by ten row of buttons, with strange symbols written onto each of them, reveals itself before the awestruck girl, as a green light brightens up in the top left corner of the console. The room grows silent, except for the quiet electric hum of the TVs. With a look to her left, and than to her right, she sits down in front of the console.

_'uh... 1, 2, 3... 32, different TVs, and 1, 2,... uh... many more different buttons. How on earth do I use this? I was hoping to be able to call someone with this...'_

Unsure of what to do, the young girl stares deeply at the buttons. After a moment, Miriana spots one peculiar button.

_'Is that a... microphone?'_

A rectangular bottom, and three round forms on top. On the bottom-most and largest circle were a couple of dots.

_'I mean, I think it is. Or maybe an ice cream cone? Either way, maybe I can call for help with this.'_

With a moment of hesitation, the young girl's finger slams down on the button, and the room roars to life.

...

Unbeknownst to her, the Book of Memoirs shines brightly in the background.

To Be Continued.

* * *

You've Finished: Miriana's Introduction

Miriana has received 8 Hp in Damage!

Miriana has learned a new move: Endure!

Miriana has found 1x Oran Berry!

Miriana hasn't used any items yet!

EXP Gained: 46!

Miriana's LV increased!

Miriana's LV increased!

EXP until next level: 45!

You've Unlocked: Riley's Introduction

...

**_Consequences that aren't your own creep down your back._**

+Game Saved!+

* * *

Miriana Nyxim Lv. 4

HP: 8/16 (+4)

ATK: 8 (+2)

DEF: 6 (+2)

SP. ATK: 7 (+3)

SP. DEF: 8 (+3)

SPD: 10 (+2)

Moves:

_1\. Endure! __(Power: 0, PP 9/10)_

When used successfully, will always survive the next hit with one hp, even at 1 hp! However, the user must be concious of their action to use this move and the user will still feel the pain of the attack. Temporarily increases DEF and SP. DEF out of battle.

2\. Blank

3\. Blank

4\. Blank

Nature: Hasty

Hates to lose.

Most Recent entry:

After leaving the Book of Memoirs on the floor, Miriana Nyxim decided to figure out what's going on with the awful beeping coming from the desk. Using the broken chair, she climbs onto the desk, only to come face-to-face with a large row of TVs. Using a remote left on the table, Miriana -[There is a gap in the writing]- Recovering from the fall, Miriana noticed that the remote had broken underneath her weight. After a quick lament over the remote, she climbed back onto the table. Upon her arrival, a large array of buttons greeted her. With the hope glimmer of hope to signal for help, Miriana presses one of the buttons.

* * *

Wait, that's it?

+++Well, she can't continue from this point. Alone that is+++

So someone else has to do something for us to continue?

+++Yup, all we can do is wait.+++

Drat. I was hoping to do a bit more.

+++I did save the previous puzzle if you want to-+++

No.

* * *

_+++Consumable items commonly replenish Hunger. Remember to keep a few on you whenever you can.+++_

* * *

_A few minutes earlier:_

A young Riolu lets out a deep breath, watching as his breath condenses into a white cloud right before his eyes. Once again, the Riolu travels around the room. From shelf to shelf, some overturned and some crumbling as they stand, sharp red eyes gaze over. Finally, they rest upon a tin can that rests upon one of the non-overturned shelves. Without a word, his paw reaches up and swipes it from the shelf.

_Riley acquired 1x Poke Food!_

The Riolu's eyes widen as the shelf begins to approach him. With a quick step, he rounds the shelf just as it falls to the ground, accompanying the many that have fallen just like it. Out of danger, the Riolu calms himself, only to remember once again just how cold he is. With a deep sigh, and a shake of the body in hopes to warm himself up a little, his blue paw dug into the top of the can. Pulling on the handle, the top of the can peels of slowly, revealing rectangular shaped pellets. Without a second glance, the contents of the can empty out into Riley's mouth. After a moment of strained chews, he swallows the tasteless food.

_Riley used the Poke Food!_

_Riley's Belly is full!_

Another deep sigh drags from his throat. With a glance to the right, then to the left, the Riolu falls into a sitting position on the ground.

_'Now, what can I do?'_

The sound of static fills the room, causing the Riolu's ears to perk up. He turns to the corner of the room where a black box hangs, apparently the source of the noise. Abruptly, the sound stops, following a shrill voice echoing from the speakers.

"H-Hello? Can anyone here me?"

* * *

**A/N: And... that's the end to her introduction. I was planning on writing more, but I think this is enough mystery for one chapter. I didn't really plan to include the "fourth wall breaking" moment, but I think it showcased some more aspects of Miriana's situation. So~ the two main characters of this story meet... well, not really. But! They are going to have a large impact on each others stories. So until next time!**

**Misc Author Question of the Day: What are your thoughts on tile flipping puzzles? I don't mind the regular ones, but the extremely complex ones just make my head spin.**


	4. Riley's Introduction: Part 1

+++_ Will You Continue Through: Riley ?_ +++

_**YES? **NO?_

* * *

Riley the Riolu

Age: 13

LV: 7

Moves: Feint, Quick Attack

Type: Fighting

Ability: Steadfast

Nature: Bold (Defense Up, Attack Down)

* * *

+++_Certain Items are Throw-able. Try using them in a pinch, combat or otherwise._+++

* * *

Riley approaches, knees bent. While just a few steps away from the corner, a near-silent sound slips from the Riolu's mouth.

"H-hello?"

The sound of static fills the room once again, harshly filling Riley's ears. His body went rigid, causing a little hop backwards from his crouched position. A shrill voice echoes out from of the speaker and over the static.

"Hello? If anyone can hear me, please respond. I really need some help please... uh, pretty please?"

A small pain in his chest urges him to raise his voice, if only a little bit.

"Hello, who are you?"

The strange sound of static drones on and, after what feels far too long (though really just a few seconds), the voice returns.

"I guess... no one can hear me."

The pain in his chest grows stronger. The sound of static vanishes and Riley's gaze lowers.

"I... I can hear you."

His head snaps upwards at the returning sound of static. A voice, no longer shrill but a bit deeper and full of force, breaks through the static.

"Hello, is someone there?"

"Yah... I am... here? Wherever here is."

"Hello?"

"I ran in here without looking and-"

"I could of sworn I heard someone speak."

The static vanishes and a feeling of frustration quickly washes over any guilt that could be felt. Caution gets tossed to the wind.

"Can you hear me or can you not hear me? Tell me now, because this is annoying me."

The static returns for a moment.

"Oh, uh... sorry. Hey, just hold on a minute."

The static cuts off, before returning soon after.

"Did you hear anything?"

Off.

"Uh, no."

On.

"So it is just like a Walkie-talkie! Oops, no wonder I couldn't hear anything you've said. Sorry about that."

Off.

"..."

"What's a wall-key tall-key?" **(1)**

_'Can they only hear me when there is none of that strange sound?'_

On.

"No, Walkie-Talkie, and it's... uh... not important. Could you please call for help, I'm kind of lost here."

Off. Riley's right ear twitched, the constant switching of the sound of static beginning to wear on his ears.

"Calling? I doubt shouting for anyone else will do us any good. Also, I can't really reach anyone considering I'm stuck down here."

On.

"You're stuck? Where? Maybe I can help."

Off. Riley's eyes narrow in on the black box.

_'Help? How in this world can this Pokemon give me help? Are they built into the walls or something?'_

"Opening the door would help plenty, I can handle myself past that."

On.

"That doesn't really answer wear... hold on. Let me try something."

Off.

_'Hold on? What am I suppose to grab onto?'_

Regardless, the Riolu drops down on the cold flooring and fidgets to the right as to get off a crack between tiles he had sat on. His thoughts drift away as his gaze rests upwards.

_'How did things end up like this? Wait, no. I already know.'_

Riley quietly watches as his breath condenses into to a cloud as it escapes his mouth. A small feeling of guilt returning to his chest. His legs begin to ache, out of exhaustion. A small pain grasps the back of his leg, not too painful but strong enough to make sitting mildly dis-comforting. Regardless, he remains sitting, staring solemnly at the empty space before him. His attention, though, is soon grabbed by a loud ding of a bell and the sound of gears grinding against each other. Turning to the source of the sound, the young Riolu finds himself facing the entrance to the room he's in. A large shutter door that previously blocked his path slowly begins to rise up from the ground and a spinning red light emits from a glass sphere right besides the door. Riley wordlessly watches as the shutters fully raise to reveal a hallway just beyond them. Riley finds himself on his feet. Before taking a step forward, however, he stops himself and turns back to the black box.

_'Did... Did that Pokemon do this?'_

As if on cue, the static returns.

"Hey, did something happen on your end?"

Off.

_'My... end? What? Am I missing something here?'_

"The door opened. Did you cause that?"

On.

"Really, it opened? Yes! That was more of a swing in the dark than anything."

Off.

_'What... is this Pokemon saying?'_

"What did you do?"

On.

"I pushed a button like the one I'm using right now, except it has a big square with a symbol in it. It looks like it was the right button after all."

Off.

"..."

The young Riolu could feel a sweat drop slipping down his forehead, which is impressive since his species is physically incapable of sweating.**(2)**

"Alright, I don't understand anything about what you just said."

On.

"W-well, there's this button that changes this one TV and... Nevermind, it's not important. If you can escape, please try and find me first. I'm in this strange room after a long hallway. If you find some broken doors, that I have nothing to do with, than you're near me."

Off.

A small pain founds it's way into Riley's chest. He glances towards the now open path, than turns back to the strange black box.

"A-alright, I'll try my best."

_'Find her? What does she mean? Isn't she right in front of me?'_

A moment passes, and than another. No response. The feeling of pain slowly grows, only to be forced down. He turns away, and walks out of the room he has spent an unknown amount of hours in.

...

Unbeknownst to him, a young girl in a far off room of the facility is currently dancing on a desk with a large smile on her face.

* * *

+++Having an empty Belly will have different effects depending on the Character. However, they are rarely positive.+++

* * *

A blue-furred paw rests itself upon the rusted and cracked edges of the gateway. With a few quick glances left and right, Riley soon finds himself in the center of a hallway. His paw drags over the tiled flooring, grey dust coating the blue fur. His eyes narrow as he rubs his fingers together.

_'It wasn't like this before, what happened? Does it have something to do with... that strange explosion from earlier?'_

The only light that files into the hallway is from the sunlight that slips in from the cracks of the wall. Riley's eyes wander around the hallway. His paw raises to shield his eyes from one of the many rays of light he walks past. The sound of grinding gears and scratching metal screaming behind him, brings the Riolu spinning right back around. With a slam, the door he had just marched through crashes down onto the ground, leaving cracks stretching out from underneath the door like spider webs. In a panic, he finds himself back at the door, with his paws slamming against it.

"No, NO!"

A weaker bang echoes down the hallway.

"I... I left her behind."

"..."

_'Like I always do.'_

A familiar sound of static causes Riley's ears to twitch.

"Hey, I can see you! At least, I think I can see you. It's kinda blurry."

The excited voice echoes from down the hallway and, after a moment, the sound of static turns off as well. Wide eyes stare down the hallway and, with little hesitation, the young Riolu sprints down the hallway. With his heart racing and feet pounding against the ground, he almost misses the sound of static coming back on.

"Uh, ya, I can see someone. Hey! Can you here me?"

Off.

"Yes. I can hear you. Where are you?"

The next few moments of silence before the static returned felt far too long for the Riolu.

"Heh, look up."

Before the static could even turn off, Riley finds himself staring upwards at an object fixed onto the ceiling.

_'Another black box? Except this one is connected to the ceiling and seems to have an eye of some kind.'_

"Are you... up there?"

On.

"Yup, a camera and a speaker, What luck! Though, the TV is really static-y so I can't see you that well."

Off.

_'Camera? speak-er? Tee-Vee? What are you talking about?'_

Yet, despite the feeling of frustration, a small smile creeps onto the young Riolu's face.

_'... I didn't leave her behind.'_

"So, can you move like that or...?"

On.

"Move? ...Wait, let me check something."

Off.

_'Can she slip into the ceiling to move around? Or maybe run along the ceiling like a Diglett?'_

On.

"Yup, I think there's another camera up ahead. Just head down that hallway."

Off.

_'...'_

The Riolu stares down the hallway, a look of confusion drawn upon his face.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

His only response is silence as he stares up, expectantly at the black box.

"Uh, hello?"

The static returns.

"What are you waiting for? Get a move on!'

Off.

The power behind the voice catches Riley of guard. Shocked upright and with a slight stutter in his step, he heads down the path. His steps eventually stop trembling, but the uncertain expression didn't vanish. His eyes keep wandering up and down the hallway, hoping to find another black box similar to the two he has seen before. he can't help but notice the red lines running along the ceiling, walls, and floor alongside the splotches of purplish paint, almost as if a child had been done by a child. He stops.

_'Wait, Did the hallway just change color?'_

A glance back confirms his suspicions, the hallway abruptly changes design part way. What use to be tiled flooring and back-and-white walls become plain white in all four directions, covered in lines and splotches of paint that go in miscellaneous directions. He stares for a while longer, but no sense could be found to the strange situation. He turns away, and continues to walk down the hallway.

"It definitely was not like that before, just what is going on?"

* * *

_+++Certain Items are Consumable. Most Consumables replenish Belly, so be sure to keep some on hand!+++_

* * *

A few moments later, Riley finds himself at a turn. However, the hallway isn't his focus, rather, his neck strains as he looks up to a familiar object built into the ceiling above. With a look caught between uncertain and curious, he waits for the familiar sound of static. When it does arrive, a tiny bit of relief replaces the uncertainty.

"Hello~ Glad to see you can walk down a hallway."

As annoyance quickly gets tacked over the relief, the static vanishes. The sigh that slips from his mouth takes with it the many angry thoughts on the Riolu's mind, and leaves only the essential.

"So you can hop from these things all around this building, but have you found a way out of this place?"

On.

"Working on it, these screens are so blurry that it's hard to see anything."

_'I still cannot understand half of what you are saying.'_

"But I think I saw further down this hallway, problem is that there's a room up ahead. It looks like it may be the only way forward."

Off.

"What is wrong with that? I can just go through the room, right? Is it blocked off?"

On.

"No, it seems open... It's just, I think I saw something moving inside it. Like a... Wild Pokemon..."

Off.

"What's wrong with that?"

_'I am a wild Pokemon after all.'_

On.

"Oh! Erm... just be careful okay. I don't want you to get hurt."

Off.

"I will... be okay. If there really are Pokemon there, I will just ask them if I can pass."

He waits for a moment, but no response is given. So, with a single glance back up to the strange object on the ceiling, he heads down the hallway. Deeper within the labyrinth-like building, Miriana, sitting cross-legged on a table, holds an expression caught between worried and confused.

"ask them?"

* * *

_+++Certain Characters like Riley can only Save right Before a Fight. So prepare wisely before running into __Battl__e.+++_

* * *

"They were right, the room is right here."

The young Riolu finds himself at an abrupt end to the hallway in the form of a door. Without even opening the door, the faint sounds of scratching echo down the hallway. A deep breath is drawn into Riley's mouth.

"It certainly sounds like a Pokemon, but no way left to go but forward. I can only hope they are not feral."

A small smile finds it's way on his face.

_'But the chances of that happening... they are so low that it is not even worth considering.'_

With a soft step towards the door, the Riolu reaches up to the door knob (with some unspoken struggles as the knob hangs well above his head), turns it and opens the way forward. However, he stops dead in his tracks as his nose flares.

_'The stench! It smells horrible, what could have caused this? Actually, never mind. I might not want to know the answer to that question.'_

Riley's paws rise to each other, palm to palm. He flips the top paw, before moving it away. In the other, a pink berry suddenly appears. He brings up to his nose, letting the sweat and sour aroma to filter in. With his nose no longer flaring, he repeats the process backward and the berry vanishes once again. With a deep breath, which turns into a cough half-way when the smell hits him again, the door frame passes by the young Riolu. Within the moment of entering the room, the source of the horrid smell becomes clear; red-soaked purple bodies lie in tatters all around the room.

Though the debris of a collapsed roof can be found to Riley's left, the rest of the room is devoid of such debris. Yet, the bodies of certain Purple Rat Pokemon lie scattered on the floor, without even the slightest hint of movement.

_'These deaths are not recent, if the smell is not enough to tell that than the moss growing on them is. It is surprise that no Shroomish have sneaked in here yet, it would be like a feast for them... Actually, they may have to wait a bit longer before it hits that point.' _**(3)**

The sound of scrapping fills the room, and Riley snaps on guard. One of the purple forms is moving around the room, scurrying between, and sometimes over, the other bodies. The sound of squelching gives a spike of nausea to the only other one who can hear it.

**"SmeLl, WhAT IsH THat SmElL?"**

The Rattata finally stops across the room, looking straight at the Riolu with bloodshot, empty eyes. It's two front teeth are abnormally large with the entire mouth covered in a crusted red.

**"It iSh DelICioUS. I HaVe tO HAvE iT."**

The raspy voice fills the air and sends an uncontrollable shiver goes down Riley's back.

_'Not good. That Pokemon...'_

Riley's right foot moves forward, he unconsciously lowers his body, muscles tensing and heart racing. If he could sweat A distorted scream fills the air.

_'... is Feral.'_

* * *

_+++Depending on the Mental State of a Pokemon, they will Behave differently.+++_

_+++Behaviors are Feral, Wild, Independent, Civilized, Obedient, etc...+++_

_+++Careful! Behaviors can make one Stronger if it complements well with their Personality.+++_

* * *

Riley Lv. 7

HP: 20/23

ATK: 13

DEF: 12

SP. ATK: 10

SP. DEF: 9

SPD: 14

Moves:

1\. Feint (Power: 30, PP 10/10)

With a sleight of hand, break through most methods defenses, physical or mental. Outside of battle it can be used to intimidate those around you.

2\. Quick Attack (Power: 40, PP 12/30)

With a burst of speed, out-pace your opponent and attack. Can be used as simply burst of speed with no attack, but to do so would use 2 PP instead of one.

3\. Blank

4\. Blank

Nature: Bold

Quick to flee.

Opponent(s):

? the Rattata, Mental State: **Feral**, Lv. 10.

_Hint: Not all fights are won by fighting._

* * *

**Question of the Chapter: A good set-up can lead to an even greater experience for the reader, so what do you think of the set-up so far? How do you think Riley's going to win this fight? Or will he win it in the first place? In the end, only time (and me) will tell.**

**A/N: I hope you all are doing alright this quarantine, stay safe and stay strong.**

**(1): Why Riley can't understand some of what Miriana is saying, and how they can talk in the first place will be explained later. (I hope) Essentially, though, Riley can understand basic vocabulary, but anything referred to that he doesn't know about (like cameras or walkie-talkies) will leave him confused.**

**(2): Riolu and Lucario are based on Jackals (I assume), which do not, in fact, have sweat glands. They are like giant puppos.**

**(3): As a Riolu is similar to a Jackal, whose diet is omnivorous and includes dead animal carcasses from other animal kills, I believe that most Riolu's, even those on the younger side, will be used to and able to examine dead bodies. Yet still have their stomachs turn at the sight of a massacre.**

**I was hoping to work more on my story while this quarantine was happening, but I severely underestimated how distracted I can get, and how difficult it can be to write. Well, I worked on it none-the-less. Next chapter = Last introduction chapter, seeyouthenbye.**

**Bonus scene #1 requirements: All introduction chapters are to be completed!**


	5. Riley's Introduction: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Reviews: Due them if you want to, I'll probably respond to them in a later chapter.**

* * *

Riley the Riolu, Medium difficulty

Age: 13

LV: 7

Moves: Feint, Quick Attack

Type: Fighting

Ability: Steadfast

Nature: Bold (Defense Up, Attack Down)

Description: Re-awoken after a terrible event, he is freed by an unknown creature floating through the building. Face-to-face with a dangerous opponent, there's no option left but to fight for his life... right?

* * *

_+++GAME LOADED!+++_

* * *

_+++A Common Effect of an Empty Belly can be a Deterioration of your Mental State.+++_

* * *

In a moments notice, the Rattata moves from one side of the room to right in front of Riley. Jaws open wide, with powerful strength, a **Bite **narrowly misses Riley's arm. In hopes of drawing distance, the Riolu takes another step back, only to be met with sharp red teeth speeding towards his face. Before another **Bite** can be brought down, Riley drops down and speeds around in a white streak, striking the Rattata's back with a **Quick Attack**. It doesn't do nearly enough to be considered a good hit, but it does damage nevertheless.

The Rattata shakes off the blow as Riley jumps away, a bit of grime and blood flick off it's fur. Red eyes seemingly leave a trail of light behind as they turn to face the young Riolu, whom bends down, ready to break off into a run. In the midst of preparing for another bite, the clump of purple fur that suddenly **Tackles** into him catches him off guard. It hurts him a surprising amount.

_Riley took 8 hp in damage!_

_Riley is at Half Heath!_

It became the young Riolu's turn to shake off the blow, with mild disgust as blood and grime seeps into the fur on his chest. The Rattata, however, doesn't relent. **Bite** after **Bite**, the Riolu is forced backwards again and again in a desperate attempt to avoid the onslaught. Until, inevitably, he finds himself pressing up against a door. Riley spares a glance back.

_'I guess this is the way out.'_

That glance back almost proves to be fatal, as sharp, jagged teeth nearly snap down on top of Riley's head. By sheer luck, he manages to sway out to the side just enough to simply get grazed by the teeth. If that isn't enough, the Rattata slams it's face into the door behind him giving him enough time to get away.

_Riley took 1 hp in damage!_

_Rattata is at Less Than 3/4 Health!_

_'If those teeth bite down on me, this fight is over.'_

After recovering from the impromptu meeting with a door, the Purple Rat Pokemon lets out a sickening scream and readies itself for another charge.

_'Think, think! The only other move I know is Feint, but it is not very effective against Ferals... unless.'_

With an idea in mind, he moves into a stance, watching intently at the Rattata charging at him. Long before the Rattata reaches him, he **Feints** left with his **Entire Body**. The Rattata follows, jaws at the ready. Seconds before the **Bite **can reach him, a black energy envelops Riley and his whole body shifts right while leaving a black afterimage behind. The Rattata harmlessly passes through the black imagery as the young Riolu gives a swift blow to the side in passing.

_Riley has learned a New Move: Full-Body Feint!_

_Rattata is at Less Than Half Health!_

"Alright, I can win this! I can-"

As Riley turns back, purple and red surrounded in white light dives right into him. A** Quick Attack** he had no chance to prepare for, or dodge.

_Riley took 12 hp in damage!_

_Riley is at Critical Heath!_

The young Riolu is sent tumbling away, right by the door, and onto one of the many bodies that litter the floor.

_'It knew Quick Attack.'_

Riley rises from the ground, somehow managing to stand. His right leg is shaking, seconds away from giving out on him.

_'No, not just that. Quick Attack and Tackle are about equal in strength. Why did it hurt so much...'_

['I# ***cr!c^!d**.']

\- _A distorted scream fills the air._

_\- ...**Tackles** into him catches him off guard. _It hurts him a surprising amount.

_\- __The Purple Rat Pokemon lets out a sickening scream, before it readies itself for another charge._

...

..

.

_{'It **Screeched**.'}_

Dread falls down on him almost as hard as the jaws of the Rattata did. As his opponent begins to tear into him, a burst of some unknown feeling courses through his body. In the midst of desperation, fear, and despair, this unknown emotion rises higher and higher inside Riley's heart...

And he **Bursts.**

A concussive blast erupts from within, tearing through the room with tremendous force. All within a proximity of Riley is sent tumbling away, even the door nearby snaps off it's hinges and thrown down the hallway. As the last of the energy slips away, Riley can't help but notice the crater formed underneath his feet and the sight of his opponent, torn to shreds and flung across the room, before slipping away into darkness.

_The Rattata has Fainted!_

...

_Riley has Fainted!_

...

_**||.|. | . |Game Over| . | .|.||**_

* * *

+++Would you Like to Restart from the last checkpoint?+++

_**YES? **NO?_

* * *

_+++Most Characters will remember what happens after a Game Over, but Only when they are in Control!+++_

_+++Control refers to [-] who Command from []i[]h[]n+++_

* * *

Riley releases a gasp, memories of what did not happen flood into his mind. However, little time is given to digest as an instant passes and the Rattata descends upon him with a **Bite**. Pushed by instinct, he moves into a **Full-Body Feint** and gives a swift blow to the Rattata's side as he passes.

_'Screech, Tackle, Quick Attack, and Bite.'_

Not even flinching to the attack, the Rattata comes back around, opening it's jaw wide. With little time to react after turning around, the Young Riolu bursts off in a blur of white to preform a** Quick Attack**. Shifting a little to the left, he delivers a swift kick to the Rattata's cheek.

_Rattata is at Less Than 3/4 Health!_

It's enough to make the Rattata hesitate, but not stop. The jaws of death close in on Riley but, as fortune would have it, having your foot on the face of your opponent as they move in to **Bite** you may cause you to stumble backwards, trip on something behind you and bang your head on the floor. The opposition, meanwhile, staggers alongside you right before biting towards the ground. Thus, whatever has caused you to slip, which for Riley is a purple furred object, will be bitten instead by the quadrupedal Pokemon.

_Riley took 1 hp in damage!_

The sound of teeth digging into flesh didn't stop, even as Riley got back up. While the Rattata gorges itself, the Young Riolu gains a moment to back away.

'Faster, Stronger, more sturdy. Think, Think. What can I possibly do?'

_Rattata has Recovered Health!_

A breath gets caught in Riley's throat. Bright red eyes rise from the corpse, staring right through him.

**"NoooOoOoo"**

The voice, deep and demented, spills out from the now dripping jaws of the Purple Rat Pokemon. An involuntary shiver drives through Riley, rooting him into place.

**"ThiSh Ish nOt shWEeT. WhERe? wHeRe iS swEeT?"**

The eyes of the young Riolu widen and, with a quick flip of his right paw, pulls out a Pecha Berry. As he stands, the eyes of the Rattata snap to focus, following the berry in Riley's hand as he moves it left and right. A bit of drool begins to slip down the corner of it's mouth, a soft crimson. With a quick glance to his right, a sudden surge of confidence sparks through Riley. As bright eyes lock onto the Rattata, the young Riolu winds back his arm and lowers his stance.

"You want the berry? Then GO GET IT!"

With all the force he can call forth, Riley throws the berry to the left, hoping to hit the door he had walked through earlier. However, much to Riley's dismay, the Rattata speeds off in a white blur, utilizing a **Quick Attack Sprint** to reach the berry before it can even reach the apex of the toss. With little time to waste, the Young Riolu breaks off into a **Quick Attack Sprint** just the same in the opposite direction. A closed door stands tall before him and, with little time to think, he jumps for the handle. With an unceremonious crash, Riley's snout collides with the door and his paws wrap around the door handle. With the aid of his weight, the door handle turns and the resounding click makes its way through the room.

As the door opens, Riley's grip slips and he falls to the ground. In a blink of the eye, he is on his feet and ready to move, but stops upon taking a step towards the door. The sound of crying that has been echoing through the room finally slips into focus. With a moment of hesitation, the young Riolu slowly turns back around. Only to see the purple Rattata, turned away from him, crying over the crumbs of the Pecha Berry.

_Rattata's Mental State has Improved!_

The fear and discomfort do not vanish, but feelings of confusion and curiosity rise within the young Riolu's chest. Unable to move due to the contradicting emotion within, Riley simply watches as the Purple Rat Pokemon stumbles over the crumbs and towards the other door.

"It has... opened. Everyone, it has opened. Ri! Dra! It has opened. Opened."

The Rattata stumbles away, as the crying continues to echo through the room and grate against a pair of blue ears. With a flurry of emotions, and no desire to sort through them, the young Riolu turns back around and walks through the door. Though, not before finding and propping a large enough rock next to the door in order to keep it open.

_Riley gained 80 exp!_

_Riley's LV Increased!_

* * *

_+++There are three ways to gain experience: Battles, Completing Mission, or Training.+++_

* * *

The exhaustion hits him as soon as he leaves the room. After taking about 5 weary steps down the hallway, he stumbles sideways and catches himself by leaning against the wall. Out of instinct, he falls into a kneeling position and catches a breath. His eyes close and his breathing steadies.

"I... lost. Did I not?"

Given a moment of respite, Riley's thoughts soon wander to what just happened.

"Yet, I did not lose. I managed to get away with not even a scratch."

The sore spot on the back of the young Riolu's head flares as his paw rubs against it. A bit of red weaves the Riolu's blue cheeks upon thinking about the unceremonious fall.

"It was like... a dream._" 'N[], []or[] l[][]e a []o[]s[]b[]e []u[][]re.'_ "Was it all fake?"_ '[]r []e[][]?'_ "I could even use a move I learned from the dream." _'[]now[][]dg[] n[]t y[]u[] []w[].'_

A small pain echoes in the back of his mind, as if he is pulling towards something ([]r []ome[][][]ng []s p[][][]ing t[][]ar[]s []im). Any more thoughts are abruptly cut short when a familiar sound fills the air, echoing from further down the hallway. With ears perking up, Riley quickly bounces to his feet and heads down towards the corridor. In about 20 steps or so, Riley is staring up towards another black box (C[]m[]r[]).

The strange static sound is almost comforting after what has happened... almost.

"Hey! You made it. Are you alright? Did anything bad happen?"

While waiting for the static to die down, the young Riolu feels a plethora of emotions. One of them, strangely enough, is embarrassment.

"I am alright, if not just a bit tired."

On.

"Thank goodness! I was... worried something was gonna happen to you."

Off.

_'...'_

_'She was right to be worried. I was careless and almost died because of it.'_

The young Riolu places his paw on the side of the wall to prop himself. The feeling of dust and grime against his fingers.

"Do you know what is beyond this point?"

A moment of silence hangs in the air, a bit longer than Riley is comfortable with. Eventually, the static returns.

"N-no, I'm afraid not. This is the last camera on the loop, so I'm guessing you're nearing the end hallway?"

The uncertainty in the voice does little to bring confidence to the young Riolu. He glances up the black box (C[]-M[]-R[]), ignoring the small headache he gains from it. The sound of static vanishes and Riley is left to talk.

"I have no other directions to go, all I can do is move forward."

On.

"A-alright, B-be careful."

Any and all responses to the kind words are caught in his throat, unsure of how he should respond. He glances down the hallway and, with little confidence and mild resolve, the Riolu heads down the hall. However, as he turns the corner, what little confidence he has drains away. The hallway quite literally ends a little ways down, no turns, no side rooms, nothing. The only noticeable fact of the hallway is a crack in the wall at the end of hall, spilling a small stream of light onto a pile of rubble. A glimmer of light catches something and bounces from the rubble and into the young Riolu's eye, causing him flinch away for a moment.

the young Riolu could not help but find little to boost his confidence in the current situation. The fact that the already short hallway feels even shorter as Riley already stands before the pile of cracked and scattered debris does not help in the slightest. A small thought about how it fells strangely colder is pushed aside for the moment to examine what lays before him. A humanoid figure lies among the rubble, the glimmer would be coming from the eye of the object. Eye, as in a single eye, the other has been seemingly torn away or has fallen off leaving a hair-like material in the place. Rips and tears cover the body of the object, letting a soft white filling spill out a bit onto the rocks.

_'What... is this?'_

[A #^% n $0!]

\- A humanoid figure

\- Shiny eyes

\- White stuffing

\- Hair like fabric holding it together

...

..

.

{A Human Doll}

_'It... is a Human Doll... Wait, what is a doll?'_

Any thoughts, and headaches, are abruptly cut off as the ground begins to tremble. Cracks in the ground form, dancing around the young Riolu and down the hallway. As the floor begins to sink, panic begins to rise. Red eyes widen as the Riolu stumbles. Instinctively he reaches forward, wrapping a paw around a soft fabric while the sound of something being torn slips below the grinding of stone.

_Riley acquired 1x Broken Human Doll!_

Finally, the ground beneath slips, and a sense of weightlessness overtakes Riley as he tumbles down below. A loud crash echoes through the hallways, then only silence. After a few moments, the ground begins to shake once more, as the ruble that had fallen begins to rise. All the pieces slide back into place, even the cracks that hint towards the drop have vanished.

All that remains of the event is the small bits of white fluff that trail off the pile of rubble and onto the floor.

...

In a room that isn't too far anymore, a young girl sits on a desk facing many screens. A thin line tilting downwards can be found on her face, as a look of uncertainty intermingled with fear fills her eyes.

"Almost... died?"

_To Be Continued._

* * *

You've Finished: Riley's Introduction

Riley has received 1 Hp in Damage!

Riley has learned a new move: Full-Body Feint!

Riley has found 1x Human Doll!

Riley has thrown away 1x Pecha Berry!

EXP Gained: 50!

EXP until next level: 48!

You've Unlocked: Paths Crossing (Miriana)

+Game Saved!+

* * *

Riley Lv. 8 (+1)

HP: 22/25 (+2)

ATK: 15 (+2)

DEF: 13 (+1)

SP. ATK: 12 (+2)

SP. DEF: 10 (+1)

SPD: 16 (+2)

Moves:

1\. Feint (Power: 30, PP 10/10)

With a sleight of hand, break through most methods defenses, physical or mental. Outside of battle it can be used to intimidate those around you.

2\. Quick Attack (Power: 40, PP 8/30) (Y!)

With a burst of speed, out-pace your opponent and attack. Can be used as simply burst of speed with no attack, but to do so would use 2 PP instead of one.

3\. Full-Body Feint (Power: 25, PP 3/5) *Can be upgraded*

With a sleight of body, evade most types of attacks and counter with a passing blow. Can be used to simply evade attacks without a counter. Cannot be used on consecutive turns. Cannot be used outside of battle.

4\. Blank

Nature: Bold

Quick to flee.

Most Recent Fight: Rattata Lv. 10

Result: Escaped through Misdirection.

* * *

+++Finally, is it my turn yet?+++

Yes, yes. Though if you don't mind me asking...

+++Hmm?+++

...what exactly do you plan on doing with her?

+++...+++

Heh, well, whatever you may be planning, it may not end the way you want.

+++What do you mean?+++

You'll see... you'll see.

* * *

_+++Doll items can be used to Distract Opponents. However, certain Mental States are immune to Doll items.+++_

* * *

Bonus Episode: The Scientific Process

Miriana stares at the large array of buttons lined up in front of her. A contemplative look strapped to her face, as she raises her hand to press one of the buttons.

"Hey, what does this button do?"

*Click*

With a press, the girl shifts her attention to the screens above her. Nothing seems to change from the large array of screens despite the grinding of gears that can be heard behind the screen. After a moment of staring, she turns back to the console.

_'Huh, maybe it's broken?'_

* * *

Meanwhile,

Riley, kneeling on the floor, suddenly sneezes. The poor Riolu is left shivering uncontrollably even as he wraps his arms around himself. His eyes, previously screwed shut, snap wide open and glance around the hall in confusion as the sound of rusty fans begin to fill the air.

'W-Why is-s i-it s-suddenly freez-zing?'

* * *

Back in the Security Room,

"Hey, what does this button do?"

*Click*

* * *

**A/N: If you can't tell, Miriana put on the A/C and no, that is not why the place is so cold. That comes up later. Little tidbits of later story points are propping up, but nothing too important. Like Miriana, something strange is happening to Riley, but it seems like the consequences of interactions are a lot less severe**** in comparison to what Miriana is going through. This concept is tied to the whole 'difficulty' setting, but that's something for a later date.**

**It's tied into the third main character... Whenever I get to them anyways. They're not even in this story, their appearance happens after everything is set and done here.**

**This brings me to the Bonus episodes. Whether you noticed or not, I'm trying a different level of detail for whoever is leading the story:**

**\- Miriana is more detailed, but can be cluttered at times.**

**\- Riley is simpler, but more concise on the details. (As well as another restriction)**

**\- Meanwhile, the third is the simplest and most action based, which is both good and bad (imagine a comic book).**

**Bonus Episodes will be an Amalgamation of all three writing styles (or, at least, an attempt at it.)**

**(I probably shouldn't be planning too far ahead, but I want to elude to future events well in advance in case I get there. You know, proper foreshadowing and all that.)**


	6. Paths Crossing (Miriana) Part 1

Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokémon (and considering how irregular my posting schedule is, I probably shouldn't)

* * *

A thin layer of dust veils Miriana's pointer finger and is softly grinded away as she rubs her thumb and finger together. The strange console that spreads out before her is now covered in a wide array of fingerprints that are all the same shape. Most of the buttons only have one print indented upon their dusty covers, while a few others have multiple prints layered on top of each other. The monitors that stretch out before the young girl are all turned on with their screens flickering every so often, yet no movement can be seen beyond screens. The soft hum that emanates suffocates the room, but the one occupant of the room has already long-since gotten used to the noise. The young girl sits cross-legged and looks thoughtfully at the screens as she holds her face up by her other hand, the one not yet covered in dust.

After a moment, her hand falls to her dress and her back straightens as a deep breath finds its way in and out of her. Her gaze flickers towards her dress, and the small bits of dust now littered upon her lap. A small frown spreads upon her face as the condition of her gown is once again brought to her attention. The lost girl rises to her feet, and dusts off her hands and dress in that order. Once again unaware to the fact that she is still dirtying the dress a little more. The once plain black now enveloped by a softer grey.

"Now, what do I do?"

Her eyes flicker blue for a second.

-{"She was right to be worried. I was careless and almost died because of it."}-

Her body turns on a dime, and she belly flops onto the remnants of a leather chair below her, ignoring the chair breaking under the sudden weight, effectively cutting off her path back onto the desk. The dust cloud eventually settles to the ground and she's on her feet in a matter of seconds before leaving many long, deep footprints along the carpeted flooring. The menacing, steel door towers above her, even at a distance, and the door knob feels icy cold to the touch. It's enough to even make Miriana flinch away.

"I-I should go look for him, then we can find away out. Together."

Her hands strain as they bear the weight and coldness of the door, one hand on the handle while the other is pressed against the door. Much to her surprise, the door opens with only a bit of resistance, and, amidst the frigid cold air that rushes in upon opening the door, the young girl comes face-to-face with what had caused the door to open so easily. A bundle of black and blue fur with red eyes stares back at her from the crevice between the door and the door frame.

The air grows still as brown eyes shine with curiosity intertwined with fear while the red ones fill with fear and drain of shock. In a surprising show of speed, whatever had stood there suddenly sprints away from the door, leaving a streak of white light behind it.

"Wait!"

The words slip from her mouth before her mind can register them, but the effect is none-the-less welcomed. The creature stares back towards her and Miriana can feel her heartbeat beat against her ears. A choice dwells upon her lips and she follows it.

"Please, wait."

Her gaze falls.

"I... I'm scared."

Her arms feel cold.

"I don't know where I am, or where anyone is. I miss my parents, I miss my brother, I just want to go home."

Her throat tightens and her knees feel weak.

"Please... I'm scared. Don't... don't leave me here alone."

Her world goes still.

_-/Shatter/-_

...

A burning flame rages...

"Don't touch me."

...

"Take..."

"...more than me."

...

_-/Return/-_

The young girl's world begins to spin again.

Yet, she can only watch as the blue furred Pokémon marches further and further away. Her grip tightens slightly around the Oran Berry in her hand, before she shoves it back into the side pocket of her now grey dress. Her vision is hazy and her breaths are shallow. Her slim body slips back through the door, and, with some effort, pushes it shut.

Despite the warmth of the room wrapping itself around her, her body won't stop trembling.

* * *

What just happened?

+++A Glitch in reality.+++

Glitch?

+++Essentially, my side will be left with a choice to make and, depending on this choice, it will influence the future.+++

So why didn't we see the choice happen?

+++Because I am currently here, not over there. I'll be over there later.+++

How's that even possible?

+++Because, unlike you, my powers aren't bound to a book+++

Hmmph, you're just jealous that I connected better.

+++...+++

+++We will see+++

* * *

"Well, now that I think about, running off wouldn't be very smart. If Riley ever came here, or crossed one of the cameras, I wouldn't be able to talk to him."

The young girl finds her hands pressing against her chest in a vain attempt to calm them.

"S-so, I should just stay here. Nothing bad can happen to me in here, right?" (NO!)

As the last word left her mouth, her eyes flash blue once again. Her arms fall still by her side as Miriana swivels around and, of all things, sneers at the door.

"The door was a bust, huh. Oh well, there's always another path to the lake. Well, as the saying goes anyways. Now, all I have to do is find it."

A bit stiffly, her legs move, dragging across the carpeted flooring, and leaving long trails that cover up her previous steps. Dust is kicked up, dirtying her dress even more deeply, which is noticed but not cared for. It's not long before the trail leads ends over by the right side of the door, where a certain object is attached to the wall.

"Oh~ What's this?"

After looking at it from multiple angles, eyes shinning with curiosity, she grabs the handle and pulls. A dark, narrow path stretches out before her for an in-determinate distance. Her eyes form into narrow slits and go black. The blue glow vanishes and makes way for a soft pink glow that spreads all over her body.

"Perfect"

Her hand beings to reach down, before stopping partway.

"Oh, I should save first. Wouldn't want anyone to... interfere."

Two figures appear in her thoughts, one of blue and one of yellow, but, with a shake of the head, these thoughts disperse. In the blink of an eye, the distance of the room is traversed, and Miriana(?) finds her hand placed upon the velvet cover of a certain large book. The book's pages flicker softly, as if reluctant to concede. With preparation complete, trails are made once again and the sound of screeching metal fills the air. A demented smile spreads upon the poor girl's face as she reaches into the trash shoot once again. Deeper and deeper, falling further in, that is the point where the unexpected happens.

Red and black are the only colors Miriana can see. If she could have spent more than a second, than she would have realized that the black was the dark path she was leaning down and the red was the spray of blood coming out her nose.

But she wasn't even given a second.

As blood sprayed from her nose, a skull-splitting head-ache carves its way though her head. With hands on her head and waist balancing on the sharp edge of the door, her body tucks inwards and a feeling of weightlessness overtakes her in an instant.

_And she_

l

**F**

**A**

**L**

**L**

**S**

l

**D**

**O**

**W**

**N**

l

**I**

**N**

**T**

**O**

V

**Darkness.**

.

_Miriana took 5 hp in damage!_

_Miriana is splitting apart due to actions that aren't her own!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Main Interface has been temporarily disabled!_

_Booting Up Back-Up Interface!_

_Please Wait..._

* * *

Meanwhile;

A cold shiver traverses from the tip of his tail to the the very top of his ears. He stops walking, mind spinning to understand to what just happened. Finally, Riley becomes aware of this all too familiar feeling. Worry. He is worried. And, in this dark, damp place that he had held his breath to march through,

It is suffocating.

* * *

Miriana Nyxim Lv. 46726f6d20446561746820546f204465617468204c6561647320546f204d61646e65737320427574204e6f204d61646e6573732043616e20446f7573652054686552050757265204275726e696e6720466c616d

HP: Hey, Mom. Dad. And little bro too. How are you all doing?

ATK: Me, well, I'm not doing that well. I'm scared and hurt. And have a massive headache.

DEF: Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night, like you guys said.

SP. ATK: But you know what? I'm tired of just being scared all the time. I think... I think I'm ready to start being a little more courageous now.

SP. DEF: And I even made a friend! Well, I haven't met him yet, but he seems really nice. Maybe I can show him to you guys after we get out of here?

SPD: Wait for me, ok? I'm coming. I'm coming home. From your hyperactive daughter, Miriana Nyxim.

Moves:

_1\. Lifeline_

When faced with certain death, cling on to whatever you believe in with desperation and you may just survive. Cannot be done when the user is Mentally Exhausted. Also, increases LUK drastically for a short amount of time)

2\. When a new move is gained, place here.

3\. When a new move is gained, place here.

4\. When a new move is gained, place here.

Moves in reserve: _Empty_

Nature: Impulsive, uncontrollable

_Hatred_ will **SURGE** when encountering a foe stronger than her.

Most Recent entry:

So... this was your plan. Oh, you figured it out already? Well, that's not too much of a surprise. But yah, pretty smart. Right? It's crazy. Your insane. Thank you. That wasn't a compliment. I know. Do you really think she'll survive? Of course! We have the book after all. The book only sends back emotions, you could trap her in an infinite loop. What? But for you it's- Obviously, it's different between us. … I'm in too far to back down now.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, school work has been hitting me hard, personal issues too in a way. If anyone was wondering what is going on, I'm going to be using a different type of interface from the usual one I have planned (that follows more closely to Pokémon games) to better describe what Miriana will have to face.**

**Either way, apologies for the short chapter. The next one will be short as well, but after that the lengths should increase. Since we'll be getting into the thick of the story at that point.**

***ehm***

**Mysteries and wonders abound, what will happen to Miriana? Find out NOT in the next chapter, where more of Riley's side of things will be shown and hopefully answers to some questions about him and the facility will be answered.**

**But perhaps more of what will happen to Miriana can be found in this chapter alone? (Hint: I love ciphers, but this isn't one of them. What else could it be?)**

**Next Chapter: Paths Crossing (Riley) Part 2**

**Bonus Scene #2 Requirements: Complete Paths Crossing Story, and Unlock the Hidden Dialogue within**


End file.
